It's Not True, I Tell You
by VociferousVixenofDarkness
Summary: Another Poe inspired piece. Raven decides to delve into BB's mind when she notices his disappointment.


_Curse you, Poe_

_For letting me go,_

_And writing this little treasure;_

_---_

_Yet here it is,_

_Some extra fizz_

_For your wonderful reading pleasure. _

_:)_ Enjoy!

* * *

**I don't believe I've stuttered,**

**Or better yet have muttered**

**Such an incoherent whim**

**To cause this boy's chagrin;**

**But it has come to worry me so,**

**From my head unto my toe,**

**That though his feelings do a-flow**

**He keeps them tightly sheltered.**

**---**

**So to my distaste,**

**I'll surely waste**

**An hour or so to read them.**

**And if I do,**

**So help me through**

**The anger that comes within him**

**---**

**For not seeing me laugh**

**But creating such wrath**

**That keeps me in the dark;**

**And forevermore as a lark,**

**He'll continue to play**

**Through night and through day**

**To keep me from my room so stark.**

**---**

**I can't help but to be honest**

**I've found some little fondness**

**Of the games we play**

**And his utter dismay**

**When I don't give into his big promise.**

**---**

**I'm not one to laugh**

**To smile, or to chaff,**

**Amongst my fellow friends**

**Who go to great ends**

**To put up with my debacle.**

**I simply stay,**

**To their great dismay,**

**As stoic as the once-great Aristotle.**

**--- **

**He cries within**

**For letting me win,**

**And this I see not coming;**

**For always he is a humming**

**A 'lightful tune,**

**For such a loon**

**That we know not what he's hiding.**

**---**

**I dig a little deeper,**

**And soon I feel a fever**

**As it traces my cheeks,**

**For his soul; oh it reeks**

**Of the emotion I've come to hinder.**

**---**

**"I shouldn't be doing this"**

**I say then I glance**

**At the door from whence he advanced**

**To tell me what's on his mind;**

**And there I sit and grind.**

**---**

**"What to do, what to do"**

**I think it all through,**

**And like a window peeper,**

**I decide to delve but deeper.**

**--- **

**He 'loves' me so,**

**But I'm letting him go**

**For his tricks can't surely last forever.**

**---**

**But wait, there's more.**

**"What's this?" I'm not sure,**

**As I come across a find**

**Way deep within his mind**

**Oh it worries me so,**

**And now I'll not let go**

**For reasons I've yet to find.**

**--- **

**It's not a trick,**

**That sly old prick;**

**He truly is a pining**

**For a love so un-denying**

**He can't quite grasp it in his arms**

**For I've raised all alarms**

**And kept him to just his whining.**

**--- **

**"Raven, you fool!"**

**I start to fuel**

**My anger from within;**

**"You've let that beast**

**Continue to feast**

**On nothing but rice and fins."**

**--- **

**'Surely he deserves greater,**

**And you know it must be true;**

**That though solitude is in your favor,**

**It has left you in the blue.'**

**---**

**I break my seat**

**To silently creep**

**To the door of my dark room;**

**But solemnly sound,**

**I turn but around**

**And discard my angry gloom.**

**---**

**I turn but to see**

**Light glance back unto me**

**A gleam but in the shadow.**

**Reminding me**

**wholeheartedly**

**Of the parties unwillingly placed in escrow.**

**--- **

**"Damn."**

**Here I am,**

**Trapped adrift**

**These two spiffs;**

**One man, and many women.**

**Yet silently I snicker,**

**And ready myself to bicker**

**With those who care**

**To take a dare**

**And challenge my new decision.**

**---**

**I gather myself,**

**And walk to a shelf**

**"It's time to settle the score"**

**I raise my mirror**

**Smiling ear to ear,**

**"I'm off to Nevermore!"**

* * *

Yep. Too much time on my hands, I know. So BB walks in to her room and lets her know how he feels. She puts him down, thinking it's just another trick, and he leaves with the dissapointment Raven notices. She decides (to her distaste) to delve into his mind to find his true intentions, and comes across a few things. First, is his anger for her never smiling or laughing, and she reconginses that she actually enjoys keeping her smile from him, and it's become their little game. Then she finds that although he is always happy on the outside, he pains over the fact that she always wins at this game. Next she finds his love for her, and she thinks it best to stop there, but then goes on, still curious. She thought this love was fake, but finds that deep down, he truly loves her, and she starts to get mad at herself for thinking otherwise. She goes to apologize to him, but then stops short of the door, and sees her mirror. Coming across her final decision to love him back, she goes to tell the news in Nevermore.

No, this doesn't really follow 'Wintry Writ of Raven' (Maybe it could go before it). It's just another Poe inspired piece written from Raven's view. (**I don't own the Teen Titans**, by the way.)

Let me know what you think! ~VVoD


End file.
